Usuario discusión:Vasto Lord
Bienvenidos Bienvenidos sean todos a mi pagina de discusion, aqui podran despejar dudas de cualquier cosa, porfavor no seas timido y escribe algo. gracias Discusión Buenas kevin soy Mirajane* mucho gusto!! En poco tiempo has ayudado mucho a esa wiki, yo durante un tiempo he estado inactiva espero volver a estar creando y retocando paginas como una loca otra vez. he visto demasiado tarde que querias hacer la pagina de Bixlow, ya la he empezado pero falta aun mucho y el cuadro donde estan sus datos personales no hay manera ke quede como yo quiero asi ke por favor ayudame a completarla ;) ;Mira* 20 :56 10 oct 2010 (UTC) : :hola como puedo agregar una imagen al perfil de un personaje lo q pasa es q llevo rato intentandolo y no logro colocarla Buenaas Pues no, no soy administradora ni empece esa pagina. a decir verdad a esas horas aun no se quien fue, y es una lastima porque yo tambien quiero cambiar lo que tu dices y hacer muchas mejoras aunque tampoco se del cierto que poderes tiene un administrador. Sarah manley puede serlo... pero ya te digo, ni idea Mira* 15:27 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola Vasto conforme a la adopción de la wiki, bien, el que la creo la dejo en muy mal estado y ni siquera se ha de acordar de ella, espero que la puedas adoptar ya que hacen falta muchos cambios y sobre todo agregar plantillas. Con mucho gusto te ayudare en todo lo que necesites ;D Loke-Leo 20:21 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Administración Ahora eres el administrador de la wiki? vaya no sabía que en realida no teniamos ninguno xD pues seguiré retocando lo que vea pero durante un par de semanas estaré muy ocupada con mis estudios y no haré tanto como me gustaría, pero seguiré haciendo cuando tenga tiempo. A ver si levantamos la wiki y mas gente se interesa por ella =) Mira* 21:43 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Kevin Hola Kevin que bien que te hiciste admin de este wiki con gusto de ayudare, me pediste mi correo veerdad? Aqui esta: nestor_dofus.wakfu_2md@hotmail.com pasame el tuyo tambien para saber que me agregaste tu ;) estamos en contacto por msn! :D Tenemos sobre todo discutir lo de las plantillas para cajas de personajes y eso para evitar tener que hacer tablas solo insertar la plantilla ¿no lo crees? Loke-Leo 15:33 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Fariy Tail Hola Kevin, queria preguntarte una cosa, ya que eres el administrador de esta wiki no has pensado en hacer al como la wiki de Bleach y hacer una Fairy Tail aqui 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Hellblazer6 22:22 14 nov 2010 (UTC) una imagen como puedo colocar una imagen en el perfil de un personaje estoy intentando colocarla pero no logro hacer nada Quiero Saber Amigo como estas ? me gustaria que me dijeras quien es Gildarts Clive '''ya que solo veo el anime y no se nada sobre el manga 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 ''Salamander'' Fraude Hey Kevin yo se quien es Gildarts, yo leo el manga, seguro el usuario Salamander1994 uso mi firma 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 ''Hellblazer6'' 19:29 17 dic 2010 (UTC) Idea Hola, cuanto tiempo, e estado inactivo por un problema de mi pc, la targeta de graficos que dejo de funcionar y apenas ayer me acaban de comprar una nueva pc, ahora desde hace dias toma una idea a base de la wiki inglesa, abrir un tema para cada espiritu estelar (sabras que todo lo que tenga que ver con espiritus estelares y lucy heartfilia me interesa xD) por si no me entiendes, te explico: Abrir un tema con los datos de "x" espiritu estelar, por ejemplo Leo, ponemos el titulo y lo vamos desglozando como una pagina de personaje normal, y sus caract. etc bien esa es mi idea, aunque debemos pensar que estamoscortos de articulos, hace dias empeze elde Charle pero no lo termine poor lo de mi pc, en estos dias que estoy de vacaciones lo terminare no te preocupes, bien ¿que me dices? claro que yo me encargo de esos articulos no te preocupes. Espero tu respuesta. Adios Loke-Leo 04:24 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Idea Hola ! :D Mucho gusto xd Mi nombre es Bryan & me gustaria poder ayudar mucho en esta wiki... Soy un buen editor en Naruto Wiki & me gustaria dar algunas ideas sobre la organización. Creo que para poder tener un mejor Manejo y calidad de artículos, si es que fuera posible crear un tipo de Proyecto, en donde tu puedas dejar el "orden" de un artículo. Por Ejemplo:Un proyecto de personajes y tu colocas la Infobox de personajes, pero de tal forma que sea fácil Copiar y Pegarla... Entonces tu "haces" la página de personajes y colocas qusiás una Introducción de la persona, después su apariencia, su personalidad & la Historia (Acontencimientos que le ocurrieron en el pasado pero contados en "Flashback", luego con cada "Saga" de Fairy Tail y que tu des el nombre de cada Saga para que sea igual en todos los artículos. Por último frases que hayan destacado del personaje y curiosidades. Es una idea, yo creo que si existe esta página & que se deje en los mensajes de la Comunidad para que así sea fácil para todos los usuarios, incluso los novatos poder hacer una página digna como comienzo xd. Quisas con los Gremios igual. Si se pudiera hacer una Infobox acerca de ellos. Ya que las Infobox resumen la información y le dan una mejor estética a la página. AH (I) & considerar a los espíritus Estelares como personajes normales también, a no ser que pudieran tener una infobox diferente con Datos que puedan pertenecer solo a ellos. Si te digo esto es porque he tenido intenciones de editar y ayudar... pero no veo una organización que seguir :/ Bueno xd Eso :D Espero que mi idea te haya gustado y la acojas. Espero una respuesta (: Cuidate :D 20:27 21 dic 2010 (UTC)Ciielox3 Gremios de magos Hola, bien pues me parece un idea excelente ayudaria demasiado a la organización de la página y sobre todo para mantener la wiki al idea, solo ve la cant. de articulos de la wiki inglesa ._. pero con más organización podremos alcanzarla (: Loke-Leo 20:28 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola Kevin queria preguntar sobre lo de los Gremios, si puedo convertirme en el Maestro de uno 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 ''Hellblazer6'' 22:15 21 dic 2010 (UTC) *Sera Fairy Tail por supuesto, por cierto si llegamos a hacer alguna historia, puedes decir que tu personaje fue el anterior maestro de Fairy Tail como Hades en el manga *Tienes razon, ahora comenzare algunos articulos para hacer crecer la wiki XD *Bueno por ahora pon Hellblazer6, todavia no he pensado un seudonimo estilo Fairy Tail =D Master de Gremio Esta bien escojo a Oración Seis ;P Loke-Leo 00:46 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Aporte Hola ! :D Me gustaria que porfavor me dieras tu opinión sobre lo que edite en el Articulo de Wendy (: Creo que se asemeja un poco a la idea que tenía yo al principio. Y otra cosa, creo que seria buena idea renombrar articulos, por Ejemplo: Gray Fullbuster, renombrarlo a Gray y hacerlo denuevo a Gray Fullbuster, la idea de esto es que yo pueda colocar en otro articulos Gray y se rediriga directamente a esa pagina y no quede de color rojo, además al buscar en el buscador queda de Fácil Acceso (: Eso :D 19:35 22 dic 2010 (UTC)Ciielox3 Proyecto Personajes Hola Kevin,bien me pido que me explique de que se trata el proyecto es que en la descripcion no le entedi muy bn xS Loke-Leo 23:39 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Infobox Pensé que sería buena idea utilizar las infobox para Ordenar las páginas y así resumirlas. Por eso idee tres Infobox, una para los gremios, los espiritus estelares y los personajes, el problema es que no sé como crearlos para ponerlos en funcionamiento :/ Pero te los dejo acá por si te sirven (: Espero que si puedes crearlas sean de utilidad (: 22:45 23 dic 2010 (UTC)Ciielox3 Hola ! :D Te quería preguntar si tu me dejarías editar la página de Proyecto: Personajes, que me gustaría rellenar algunas partes :Y Solo si tu me das la autorización por supuesto (: Cdte. ! 20:43 26 dic 2010 (UTC)Ciielox3 Maestro del Gremio Hola ! :D Me gustaría saber si es que puedo ser Maestro de un gremio, al menos ya he alcanzado las 100 ediciones, y no creo que mis ediciones hayan sido para "llegar fácilmente a las 100". Si me aceptan me gustaria la imagen del Gremio de Phantom Lord porfavor :D Gracias *-* ~Ciielox3 Hola, tengo ke hacerte una pregunta.... sos el mismo Vasto Lord de la Bleach Wiki??? Y en ese caso: mi nombre de usuario de la de Bleach sirve para esta wiki??? en Bleach Wiki Saludos C: Hola ! Como estás ? Espero que disfrutando estos días xd C: Oye, Sabes, creo que en éste tiempo la página ha crecido bastante C: Creo que antes las páginas eran alrededor de 60 y ahora vamos por las 84 creo ! C: Creo que eso merece un gran aplauso para todos los que editamos en ésta Wikia. Pero sabes, creo que aún así hay poca actualizacion, osea, me fije en la página de inicio & no hay personaje destacado, ni tampoco la imagen, la encuesta fue creada en Octubre del 2010 :| Eso es mucho tiempo, si yo pudiera ayudar en editar esas cosas lo haría, xd pero creo que no puedo :/ Se vería bonito todo con un poco más de relleno xd C: Lo otro, había tenido una idea :Y Jaja :| Siento que me debes odiar tantas "ideas" que doy, lo que pasa es que vi la Wikia de Fairy Tail en Inglés, y creo que nos ayudaría mucho crear una página para los distintos tipos de magia C: Podrías hecharle una mirada y me avisas de algo dale ? C: Espero que estés bien y todo eso xd C: 22:20 15 ene 2011 (UTC)Ciielox3 Gracias ^_^ Voy a empezar a editar masivamente (lo ke haga falta) a penas termine los 3 capis ke me faltan para ponerme al dia (59, 60, 61). Len Ōtakushi 22:33 15 ene 2011 (UTC) Hey Kevin, queria preguntarte si puedo crear una plantilla para las magias, solo tendria titulo, imagen, kanji, romanji, tipo de magia y usuarios 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 ''Master Dante Nightroad'' 17:59 16 ene 2011 (UTC) *Ya la hice, mirala Plantilla:Magia PREGUNTA ¿COMO PUEDO IR SEPARANDO SECCIONES ? Parece que llegamos a los 100 articulos 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 ''Master Dante Nightroad'' 19:18 21 ene 2011 (UTC) Edición Hola ! C: Espero que disfrutes tu día lunes xd Mira, te hablo porque edite la Infobox de: *'''Equipo: Le cambie el color a unas partes y la achique. Re-organicé los datos y eso xd C: (Aquí) *'Infobox Espíritus': La achique, reorganize los siguientes datos, lo primero que puse fue su kanji, romanji y alias (Éste lo saque de la otra categoría). Luego vienen los debut y las voces. Cambié las "Caracteristicas" por "Información" en donde uní las caracteristicas con el Profesional. Y al final puse "Familia" en reemplazo de "Estatus Personal". AH (I) Borre lo de la Raza, porque era obvio que sería un espíritu estelar xd (Aquí) *'Magia:' Le cambie el color (porque se parecía al verde del equipo) & lo achique (Aquí) ~Ciielox3 Hola! Tengo ke hacer un pregunta: ¿cómo puedo entrar al proyecto personajes? es ke me di cuenta ke tengo madera para eso XDXD OtakuJuanma 16:56 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Maestro Hola Vasto. Posiblemente ya lo hayas notado, pero ya llegue a las ediciones para maestro de gremio, y obviamente si lo estoy mencionando es que quiero hacerme maestro de gremio... ¿tengo ke hacer algo mas? XD Por el obvio asunto de CUAL de los gremios disponibles.... todavia tengo la duda entre 2, pero para cuando respondas a esto a lo voy a tener solucionado XDXD. A proposito, no me pidas por el articulo Hoteye, porke tengo pensado terminarlo mañana a la tarde (aclaro solo para ke no haya disputas) OtakuJuanma 03:13 14 feb 2011 (UTC) hola jum! U_U hola, tu debes ser el que esta a cargo del articulo de zeref , me mandaste un mensaje diciendo que no interrumpa tu articulo, pues yo solo le agregue algo que esta en el manga y que tu no pusiste, pues si no quieres que la gente meta sus manos en tus trabajos entonces hazlos bien. Zisline 22:30 16 feb 2011 (UTC)zisline Sobre el hecho de ser maestro de gremio, ya tomé mi desición, tomando en cuenta pros y contras de mis 2 opciones. Estava entre Blue Pegasus y Cait Shelter. ¿Ser maestro de un gremio de narsicistas o de un gremio falso? y finalmente me decidí por Blue Pegasus. A poposito, perdon por tardarme, me queria acegurar de terminar Hoteye antes de decirlo... aunque de cualquier manera no estuve mucho con la compu XDXD OtakuJuanma 19:57 22 feb 2011 (UTC) *¿Pseudonimo? no pensé en ninguno... aunque en realidad tengo 2 en mente (yo y mis indesiciones ¬_¬) por 2 personajes que me creé. ¿podria llegar a cambiar el pseudonimo si no me gusta como queda? (seria en menos de 1 semana el cambio) *En realidad ya decidí el nombre, Kenichi Kazemura (ese fue uno de mis impredecibles cambios XD). solo me falta saver cómo cambiar mi firma para que sea como la de Hellblazer (cuado con la marca del gremio y el nombre a un lado) *Gracias, ahora si tengo una firma decente XDXD, y ya que estamos, la pruebo 30px|link=User:OtakuJuanma Blue Pegasus: Kenichi Kazemura 30px|link=User:OtakuJuanma 16:19 23 feb 2011 (UTC) Saludos Hola gracias por darme la bienvenida a esta wikia de fairy tail, espero hacer muchas contribuciones, gracias ;) El de Mystogan la tenia que hacer, pues la mayor parte de su historia no estaba escrita y como es uno de mis personajes favoritos pues la hice. Salu2 Pregunta Hola Vasto, tengo ke hacer una pregunta. Obviamente sabés que hubo un terremoto en Japon, y pude ver que hace escasos minutos actualizaste la pagina principal de la wiki y pusiste que el capitulo 70 ya habia salido. Yo tengo entendido que en casi todo Japon les cortaron la luz por causa del sismo y las replicas. La pregunta es: ¿¿verdaderamente salió el capitulo 70 o lo pusiste en base al preview del capi 69?? 30px|link=User:OtakuJuanma Maestro de Blue Pegasus: Kenichi Kazemura 30px|link=User:OtakuJuanma 01:07 15 mar 2011 (UTC) *En este lapso de tiempo (desde que dejé el comentario hasta ahora) pude ver que estaba el RAW, aunke yo en otra pagina (mcanime). De cualquier manera, el anime ya estáhecho hasta cierto punto haci ke no nesesitan al mangaka, lo mismo el manga. Hola, soy Zlatant, tengo entendido que por lo del maremoto de Japon se aplazó el manga una semana, estoy en lo correcto? acá el comentario de Zlatant hola hola oye me puedes ayudar esque estaba editando el articulo de natsu de phantom lord y cuando termine lo guarde y noi se que paso que todo se iso un desastre y mi informacion se borro yono quise hacer eso pero lo siento nya no te puedo porque van a ocupar mi compu lo lamentoo encerio lo lamento kenji 23:46 15 mar 2011 (UTC) Ya me encargué del asunto de Kenji, no te hagas problema... aunque no supe explicarle qué paso exactamente XD 30px|link=User:OtakuJuanma Maestro de Blue Pegasus: Kenichi Kazemura 30px|link=User:OtakuJuanma 00:12 16 mar 2011 (UTC) hola bueno lo primero es decirte que me parece muy bueno el trabajo que has hecho en el wiki, pasaba a decirte que apenas entroa la comunidad del wiki de fairy tail, ps ya tengo algo de experiencia con el wiki de one piece me gustaria ofrecerme para ayudarte asi que bueno espero que te comuniques Pantera 9287 15:55 21 mar 2011 (UTC)Pantera 9287 OK, lo haria pero....... no se a qué encuesta te referís XDXD 30px|link=User:OtakuJuanma Maestro de Blue Pegasus: Kenichi Kazemura 30px|link=User:OtakuJuanma 00:43 23 mar 2011 (UTC) *oh,esa. Hasta ahora la historia del anime no tiene muchos elementos de donde sacar encuestas.... Aunke podras poner "Magia favorita" o "Mejor villano de saga" o "Saga favorita". Es lo ke se me ocurre hasta ahora. *Hey Vasto, tengo una pregunta: ¿que significa que 2 wikis se hagan aliadas? si, me pasé por Naruto wiki XD *Entonces es una muy buena idea. Esta Wiki nesesita mas gente. Hola vasto k tal soy de bleach wiki y vi k habia un enlace a esta wiki ya la habia visitado antes pero no me intereso pero ahora si keria k me dijeras k tengo k hacer para ser mienbro de algun gremio y para expandir este wiki.[[User:Antoni_lopez|''Antoni López]] (Puedes preguntarme) Discusión 02:55 25 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola Vasto, tengo algo ke preguntarte: ¿¿Sabes algo sobre el OVA de FT?? se suopne ke salia el 4 de abril, per ahora estamos a 7 y no hay nisiquiera raw. 30px|link=User:OtakuJuanma '''Maestro de Blue Pegasus:' Kenichi Kazemura 30px|link=User:OtakuJuanma 22:33 7 abr 2011 (UTC) RE: Facebook Justo pegaste en mi punto debil, nunca uso el Facebook. Pese a que tengo 2 cuentas de Fbk, uso 1 para hablar con mis compañeros de escuela (aclaro ke fuera del internet nadie sabe ke miro anime), la otra la uso para jugar algun ke otro juego ke me daría verguenza ke mis amigos se enteraran ke lo juego, y en esa no tengo mas ke 3 amigos. En otras palabras no puedo ayudar mucho, perdon. 30px|link=User:OtakuJuanma Maestro de Blue Pegasus: Kenichi Kazemura 30px|link=User:OtakuJuanma 21:18 25 abr 2011 (UTC) Encantada de conocerte Holaaaa!!! espero poder editar mucho como en Bleach wiki, XD si tengo dudas acudiré a ti ¿vale? bueno pues hasta otra.SilverSatonix 20:49 17 may 2011 (UTC) Hola Vasto Lord Hola!!!! tengo una duda, es que no sé como añadir la imágen a la plantilla del personaje, cuando no estes ocupado avisamé hasta luego.SilverSatonix 19:01 18 may 2011 (UTC) Ideas frescas E creado .... bueno e echo esta plantilla para lo referido a Fairy tail por ahora hay cuatro pero tarde o temprano irán saliendo mas o eso creo jaja bueno esta claro que es a lo loco pero a partir de esta creo que podrías hacer una mejor jaja aparte de ponerla en plantillas de Navegación. o otra cosa podrías habilitar y que al ponerlo así salga el símbolo del sexo tampoco estaría mal que al poner ej: saliera si símbolo a la izquierda en negro dando re-dirección a la propia pagina claro esta, y por ultimo en ideas son la categoría misma de la plantilla de muestra que te dejo o algo edificaciones o alfo así no creo que articulo en construcción sea la adecuada para cuando se quite jaja bueno esas son las ideas mas recientes XD --Crujeiras Alberto 23:26 12 jun 2011 (UTC) Graciias! Bueno yo solo deseo Decirte Graciias por Dios haz hecho varias contribuciones a la wikias i eso me agrada esperemos mejorar bastante a Fairy tail wiki porque este anime es de los mejor! Glaplayer627 Logros Hola Vasto, tiempo sin hablar XD Hoy entré a la wiki para ver ke tan bien nos iba y para recordar qué articulos dejé incompletos para así completarlos mañana, y me encuentro con una cosa de "logros"... ¿que carajo es eso y para qué sirve? OtakuJuanma Yeah! :) Yeahh!! este anime es de lo mejor por lo tanto mi deseo es que cresca!!! espero que las contribuciones sean de lo mejor Graciias por todo!! Glaplayer627 Afiliación Hola soy Satariel soy un adminsitrador de Saint Seiya Wiki; y como tal represento los intereses de esta, al decirte que si puedes aceptarnos como un afliado más a esta wiki. Pueden ver nuestra página aquí: http://es.saintseiya.wikia.com/wiki/Saint_Seiya_Wiki Si nos aceptan por faovr me puden dejar el mensaje en mi discusión, aclarnado a que wiki representas Soy Satariel ________________________ ya agremos atu logo y pagina a nuestros afiliados * una pregunta como le hicieron para agregar en el menu de wikia una imagen Soy Satariel 00:45 7 jul 2011 (UTC) quiero ser um miembro del gremio Gracias por la ayuda Claro, empezare ahora mismo, gracias por tomarme en cuenta y pues lo que estaba en construcción era el Maguilty Sodom como veo que faltaba unas magias de los Kin pensé hacerlo y es el primero que hago y la verdad no sé si lo hice bien xd PD: no te preocupes no me lo tome como una reprimienda xd -Nostradam ________________________________________________________ ok, ahora mismo estoy haciendo la de José, estoy leyendo el manga otra vez para recordar xd, gracias por el dato, lo tomare en cuenta PD: pues la imagen la saque de un deviantart, Zancrow mola! xdd y que buena idea, así sera más facil poder editar (a mi me tomo 1 hora encontrar las plantillas xD) -Nostradamus- 03:16 11 jul 2011 (UTC) ________________________________________________________ Gracias por la ayuda con lo de maguilty sense, es que habia echo tantas modificaciones que al final me revolvi xd PD: como puedes redirecionar una pagina a otra? trataba de hacer eso mismo ayer y no supe como gracias de antemano Me presento :) Encantado Vasto Lord :) Vengo aqui con el objetivo de poder mejorar la wikia, ya que soy un gran fan de la serie. Soy editor de Mario Wiki, por lo que tengo experiencia. He estado revisando algunos artículos, y veo que estan un pelín pobres, as que te voy a plantear un par de dudas y sugerencias. El artículo donde se exponen todos los distintos tipos de magia, es este http://es.fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Magia Si te fijas, solo estan ordenados en una plantilla, o en una tabla. Yo propondria crear un artículo nuevo para cada una, podiendo extender sus usos, apariciones, que personajes pueden usarla, etc. El Artículo de Lucy,se queda corto, en la saga de Lullaby. Creo que seria necesario explicarlas. Yo em ofrezco voluntario. añadir que en el de Erza, tampoco estan las sagas. Tambien hay personajes, con un aviso de artículo en construcción, pero no se llenan mucho, o muy muy poco. Podriamos editarlas? ¿Se pueden añadir galerias con imaganes en cada artículo? Te pregunto todo esto, porque no se como teneis organizado aquí todo. Espero que me puedas responder las dudas. Gracias de antemano! Rexior 22:05 14 jul 2011 (UTC) Una pregunta Hola Vasto Lord! Cree algunos artículos con los distintos tipos de magia, pero me he dado cuenta que en la ficha del personaje que usa dicha magia, aparece una descripicíon con los ataques, por ejemplo, esta: *'Línea de Formación' (ライン フォメション''Rain Fomeshon'') : Los cinco muñecos están de pie uno encima del otro y se lanzan en forma de media luna sobre su enemigo y lanzan cortes. *'Formación de Victoria' (ビクトリ フォメション''Bikutori'' Fōmēshon) : Es indeterminada, ya que gray congeló a sus muñecas antes de poder hacerlo. Pertenece a Bixlow de la magia Posesión Humana. Seria correcto copiar las descripiciones así en los artículos concretos de magia, o el autor lo consideraria un plagio? Saludos y gracias de antemano^^ Hola Hola Vasto Lord, quisiera saber como hago ese contador de visitantes que tienes, me enseñarias, muchas gracias, espero tu respuesta 22:46 21 jul 2011 (UTC) hola hola Vasto Lord (ahora que lo pienso nunca me presente formalmente en esta wiki, bueno que se la va a hacer), bueno a lo que vine (al decir eso paresci un poco ambisioso, no crees XD) es para ver si podrias poner a To Love Ru Wiki como wikiamiga (o gremio asociado en este caso), eso seria de ayuda, ya que esa wiki es praticamente una wiki abandonada (lo era complentamente hasta que yo llege XD), si haceptas porfavor avisame. Por cierto esta es una gran wiki, solo que le falta un poco de informacion, pero la que tiene hasta ahora me parece muy buena. Atentamente Kris Tennyson 03:57 23 jul 2011 (UTC). Gracias Gracias por haber aceptado, de seguro ayuda a la wiki =D. Ah y ya hable con un miembro de la staff para ver si puedo adoptar la wiki. Por cierto, ¿donde se puede hacer el logo?, porque no parece algo hecho en paint Kris Tennyson 00:07 24 jul 2011 (UTC) HOLAAS holas muchas gracias por la bienvenida ,la verdad no se bien como usar la pag pero lo intentare pues me gusta bastante fairy tail espero no regarla y silo hagopues te estar epieddiedo ayuda jeje vale grax Dudas, pep3553 Hola , me preguntaba como se hacia para poner una imgen en la ediciones, es que es un lio, por favor ayuda. Saludos :D hola hola Vasto Lord, mira es que nesecito una ayudita en la wiki de To Love Ru, ya que eh estado intentando hacer la plantilla de Imagen pop-up pero no funciona como deberia, siento molestarte con esto paero de verdad no se como hacerlo ya que eh intentado de muchas maneras y ninguna funciona, asi que si puedes ayudarme te lo agradeseria mucho, aqui esta el link: http://es.toloveru.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:Imagen_pop-up. Ah por cierto ya aceptaron la solicitud de adopcion de la wiki, asi que ya soy administrador, aqui te dejo el logo. 300px. Tenshi rojas hola hermanazo espero poder colaborar mas.. me gustaria ayudarte.. en lo que pueda.. Angeljoserojas 17:08 1 oct 2011 (UTC)!thumb|62px Hola kevin, como te va? me encanta tus wikia. me agregas a matidelallera@live.com ? o enviame un email te tengo una propuesta :D hola, no es por ofender pero creo que la pagina esta algo desactualizada, por ejemplo no han actualizado la pagina principal y ¿donde puedo ver los blogs creados? por ejemplo para crear una discucion semanal sobre que les parecio el ultimo capitulo del manga. saludos y espero ser de ayuda en la wiki Alexymas 17:59 6 oct 2011 (UTC) Gracias Vasto Lord! Genial esta serie, me acabo de unir a esta serie y debo decir que me encanta !! Si necesitas que retoque, traduzca del inglés algo no dudes en decírmelo. Por cierto de donde sacas info??? Saludos :) Sergiovse 14:05 10 oct 2011 (UTC)Sergiovse Tenshi rojas hola de nuevo hermano.. thumb|186px queria el puesto de lamia scale.. y queria que me explicaras como modificar la firma como la tuya! Angeljoserojas 17:11 15 oct 2011 (UTC)... ah.. y en lo que pueda ayudar estoy full internet todos los dias durante esta semana las proximas entro a clases!! XD hola hola, como has estado, veo que la wiki ah estado creciendo y me alegra, mira por cierto, creo que se me olvido mandarte el logo de To Love Ru Wiki cuando acepteron la solicitud de adopcion, asi que aqui te la dejo: thumb|left Hola vasto queria preguntarte si esta mal poner links de descarga en los articulos, esto se deve a que Tenshi dice que le faltan los links de descarga y creo que son ilegales, puedes verlo en la dicucion de este articulo http://es.fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Discusi%C3%B3n:Fairy_Tail_Original_Soundtrack_Vol._1 Saludos. Alexymas 04:27 24 oct 2011 (UTC) Ei Vasto me gustaría que echaras un vistazo cuando puedas a estas plantillas, Cita el detalle que me interesa es que pueda tener borde y fondo y de Partes Articulo muy útil a la hora de disminuir el largo de los artículos principal mente tenia pensado en los integrantes del equipo de Natsu ya que son muy largas para poner (Principal - Historia - Magia y Habilidades) si no me equivoco luego quedaría como ej: Natsu/Historia igual que lo de galerías y se cambia sin problemas creo que es una buena ideas para los 5 integrantes (por ahora) ya me dirás tu eres el experto en esto XD --Crujeiras Alberto 18:46 31 oct 2011 (UTC) ---- Hola, mucho gusto bueno como soy nuevo en esto de editar y etc... me dirias como agregar imagenes y eso nomas saludos n.n Edoelric 06:01 15 nov 2011 (UTC) Te esperamos me alegro e la noticia, yo me defiendo pero e ingles lo que domino es el vocabulario (no todo) a la hora e crear frases es otro tema jaja pues tendrás trabajo para arreglar lo de Switch para quitar esos espacios en blanco y Switch3 que no conseguí que rulara me magno que habrá que retocar en las tripas (no me acuerdo como se llamaba) luego lo e Tabber que yo utilizo para que tenga bordes redondeados por lo que aprendí es en el mismo sitio pero no me atrevo a tocar nada ya que no tengo idea asta ai no llego jaja lo de las citas y Scroll box jaja tu eres el experto en ese campo yo hago lo que puedo Xp trabajo no te falta pero no abuses no se llaman vacaciones para trabajar en otro lado XD --'DragonSaku' 02:09 17 nov 2011 (UTC) pd: mira que a estas alturas un admi como tu se olvide de firmar XD gracias por tu bienvenida saludos HOLASOYTU pregunta como puedo llegar a quizás ser parte de los administradores? Cambiar color de nombre Hola Vasto, queria saber si puedes decir como puedo cambiar el color de mi nombre, necesito saber el codigo y donde y como tengo que ponerlo, te lo agradeceria muchoArchivo:Anigif.giflink=User:Dariel_lopezArchivo:Anigif.gif 21:25 3 dic 2011 (UTC) Switch Las plantillas Switch no funcionan tocaste algo? :--'DragonSaku' ---- Pues mira http://es.fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:Switch y http://es.fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:Switch3 no van las platillas nadie las toco pero pudo ser del css y al no ir esas donde se están utilizando solo muestra la primera imagen. :--'DragonSaku' 10:40 16 dic 2011 (UTC) Felicitaciones Enhorabuena ya eres el Jefe jaja haber si encuentras 2 admis competentes no tienen que estar a mi altura eso es difícil de encontrar Xp :--'DragonSaku' Hola! Me entere qe puedo ser Maestro de mi propio Gremio si llegaba a las 100 ediciones o qe podria ser Mago de clase S; qisiera saber si puedo ser alguno, si si se puede digame cual seria Xbrad 22:04 19 dic 2011 (UTC) Graciaas' Ademas tu idea esta muy buena:) Xbrad 00:30 21 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola!, bueno mi deuda es que no tengo la seguridad que el productor de manga es el mismo que el productor de anime, bueno si no son las mismas personas mi otra duda es que si el autor del anime le compro todos los derechos de autor al inventor del manga de fairy tail, osea el verdadero inventor de la serie porfa responde, Saludos!!... Respuesta al mensaje Hola, pido disculpas por lo que pasó, la primera vez que lo hise fué por juego, después me pregunté si contaba al realizar eso, así que me terminé emocionando poniendo muchas, no sé si se pueda hacer algo, como quitarme los puntos o algo así, vuelvo a pedir perdón, gracias por la advertencia y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO :)Kei Uchida 01:37 1 ene 2012 (UTC) Una pregunta Hola, hablé un rato con Nostradamus y le pregunté sobre la sección de Maestro del gremio, es que a mí me gustaría ser uno y me dijo que con un determinado número de ediciones, pero el me dijo que tu sabías cuantas ediciones se necesitaban para ser uno, así que te envío este mensaje para saber cuantas y sí es que todavía hay lugares para ser maestro de algún gremio, gracias por leer y espero tu respuesta =) Cuenta conmigo AYE SIR!!! Kei Uchida 00:36 4 ene 2012 (UTC) -------- Hice esta plantilla a correr pues la intención es quitar las otras 3 que había creado Nostra y combinarla en una sola aparte de lo de la categoría así quien quiera ayudar tendrá al alcance todos los artículos con problemas no crees? bueno lo deje asi pues se que tu lo harás mucho mejor pues yo solo copio de otras y junto lo que puedo bueno por ahora solo hay un articulo lo dejo por prueba haber si nos vemos en el chat y hablamos mejor XD --'DragonSaku' 14:11 4 ene 2012 (UTC) -------- Vale me explique mal, fallo mio aquí te dejo lo que le dije a nostra haber si lo entiendes jaja # respecto a lo de vasto era que tu hiciste 3 plantillas: Mal redactado, incompleto y Expandir # 12:32 -Nostradamus- a ya xd # 12:32 Crujeiras Alberto yo decía que se uniese para solo usar una yo hice la beta con arreglar serviría para las 3 articulo muy corto, mal echo o que le faltan cosas # 12:33 -Nostradamus- o bien # 12:33 Crujeiras Alberto ademas de que al ponerla se le cataloga como arreglar y se ponen arriba con todos aquellos artículos que necesita ayuda...... # 12:34 -Nostradamus- me parece bien # 12:34 Crujeiras Alberto valla mejor nombre necesita ayuda jaja esa es la idea lo deje asi empantanado pues quería comentarse lo a vasto y que el le de mejor diseño no se para que no sea tan grande ademas de que no encontré una imagen adecuada # aver hacer eso seria eliminar las 3 que tu hiciste, pero bueno digamos que cogemos tu idea y las unimos # 12:36 -Nostradamus- me parece bien # 12:36 Crujeiras Alberto bueno creo que le pondré esto a vasto haber si lo entiende si no y te pregunta como hoy le explicas es que es raro coincidir con el XD --'DragonSaku' 23:40 5 ene 2012 (UTC) -------------- Ei Vasto quiero que le eches un vistazo a esto http://es.fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Erza_Scarlet/Galer%C3%ADa_de_Imagen es el plan para mejorar las galerías y sobre todo que no haya problemas de muchas imágenes jaja el plan es que las letras estén centradas y se amplíen y añadir el cuadro de desplazamiento intenten hacer lo pero me queda muy choco con 2 imágenes como mucho si se podría ampliar lo de cuadro para varias quedaría de maravilla yo solo pude añadir 3 pero podríamos hacer la principal osea la de arriba con Manga y Anime debajo PNG, GIF y y Otros como veas que quede mejor. y por ultimo quería saber como has avanzado en el tema de los maestros de gremio hay muchos que están deseosos por el cargo. --'DragonSaku' 00:28 24 ene 2012 (UTC) --------------- Disculpa pero creo que deberian poner una fecha limite para la plantilla en construccion por que hay mucha informacion incompleta en varios articulos.Habla con los demas administradores Bloquear Vasto haber si te conectas mas jajaja bueno tenemos lo de los gremios pendientes para ver como va por ahora ya hay puestos ocupados pero ese no es el mayor problema hace poco acabamos de sufrir un ataque de un user que acabe bloqueándolo permanentemente pues el grado de Vandalismo fue muy alto, borro muchos artículos, comentarios groseros ....etc fue algo difícil restaurarlos suerte que apareció un reversor, TK-999 pero algunos artículos como el de Gajeel tuvieron que ser casi reconstruidos, estaba pensando en bloquear el Wiki solo para usuarios registrados por lo que se no se puede hacerlo en general, y hacerlo uno en uno es una lata pero me dijeron que se puede bloquear en árbol osea que si bloqueas la categoría Personajes, tiene una opción que ami no me dija meda que ati si, que es para aplicarlos a todos los artículos puestos osea que serian todos los personajes bloqueados un comienzo si se puede y es exactamente así principalmente se haría en Personajes, Magias, Hechizos, gremios y buen creo que estaría la mayor parte de los artículos por lo que dificultaría un poco el tema de otro ataque a si también Manga y anime seria una pena perder todo eso jajaja otra cosa ya varios user quieren crear los episodios de anime yo ya les dije que fuese igual al manga pero se necesita una plantilla, cree yo una pero parece no funcionar bien pues es un clon del de Manga jajaja y por ultimo si se puede poner los logros parece que editar los capítulos de manga da puntos pero los de anime no, no se por que si sabes algo podrías ponerlo así a algunos les motivaría crearlos XD --'DragonSaku' 21:09 6 feb 2012 (UTC) ---------------